A motor-resolver system is typically employed to accurately sense and control the position of a rotating shaft of the motor. During operation, as the motor drives the shaft, the motor also drives a resolver, which is used to sense the angle of velocity and position of the shaft. The output of the resolver is fed to a motor controller, which in turn, controls the motor. When a resolver error is detected, the motor controller notifies the user with an error message (e.g., a visual warning, an audio warning, etc.).
There are times, however, when the motor controller malfunctions and transmits a warning to the user indicating that the resolver is not working properly when in fact, it is the motor controller that is not working properly. It is therefore desirable to provide an apparatus, system, and method for simulating resolver signals (both fault signals and signals representing a properly functioning resolver) to determine which of the resolver or the motor controller is malfunctioning when the user receives an error message. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.